


Soulmates

by feelsforsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelsforsterek/pseuds/feelsforsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s a soul mate?” </p><p>“It's uh... Well, it's like a best friend, but more. It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else,” and Derek knew Stiles was smiling right now. “It's someone who makes you a better person. Actually, they don't make you a better person; you do that yourself because they inspire you. A soul mate is someone who you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens, you'll always love them. Nothing can ever change that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates

Derek didn’t know when it started happening, but it soon became a thing where every Friday night was spent with Stiles; whether it was at his new apartment, or in Stiles bedroom. When they were both at Derek’s apartment, it would be spent by watching TV and Derek cooking food for them both. When they were relaxing in Stiles room it was a movie on Netflix and a take-out, seeing as Stiles wasn’t that much of a cook – which Derek had to learn the hard way – plus it was nice to eat greasy food every once in a while.

 

Sometimes though, when Stiles was at Derek’s, the rest of the pack would be there too. Derek couldn’t throw them out and it was nice to bond with the pack, even though sometimes it was a Friday filled with plans and strategies on how to rid Beacon Hills of the supernatural, though that hasn’t happened in months, since Derek had ripped out the throat of an Amazon, who took a liking to Isaac, Boyd and Scott, in hopes that they could breed a hybrid race.

 

So seeing as Beacon Hills has become quiet, it was only ever Stiles with Derek, and even though the boy was talkative, sarcastic and aggravating at most, Derek enjoyed his company a little too much. It was unusual for Derek to have someone to lean on, especially since the fire and then the murder of Laura. Peter was long gone, and Derek would never fully trust his uncle anyway, he had no problem in cutting his niece in half, Derek knew Peter wouldn’t spare one pitying glance to his nephew before he ripped him in half too.

 

Derek’s pack were teenagers and finishing off their last year of school so Derek allowed them to have a break from pack meetings seeing as now they all had control on their werewolf sides, which left Derek alone.

 

Maybe that’s why he had took a special liking to Stiles, he was the only one who seemed to want to stay by his side, even though Derek had thrown him against numerous walls, spat plenty of threats at the boy and physically removed him from his premises a few times. Stiles was stubborn, and Derek needed that in his life, otherwise he would always be alone.

 

So it wasn’t surprising when Derek’s phone vibrated against the marble surface of the counter today, Friday. Derek picked up his phone to see a message from Stiles.

_‘Your house?’_

 

Derek replied with a quick ‘ _yes_ ’ before setting his phone down – yes, Derek had a cell phone – and turned back to the steak that was on the grill. Stiles was the one who suggested that Derek should get a cell phone. He used the excuse that it was easier for Derek to communicate with his pack, so Erica forced Derek into a phone shop to choose a phone. Erica was a force to be reckoned with, and that trait reminded him of Laura so he gave in and chose a phone.

 

By the time Derek was finished with cremating Stiles steak he heard the familiar splutter of Stiles jeep. By the time Derek counted to eighty-five Stiles was letting himself into Derek’s apartment; that was three seconds earlier than last time. Not that Derek kept count, that would be too un-Derek like.

 

“I smell steak.” Stiles grinned as he walked into the kitchen area and breezily plopped himself down into a dining chair.

 

“Are you sure you’re not a werewolf?” Derek asked, his voice like stone, but Stiles knew it was a joke, because Stiles got Derek like that.

 

“I have a keen sense of smell when it comes to food _Der_ , you know that.” Stiles teased, using his pet name for Derek, and even though Derek acted like he hated it, he did like it. It beat sourwolf.

 

Derek rolled his eyes and gave a pointed look to Stiles. Normally it would make Stile’s heart stutter, but since they had spent every Friday together for the last six months, Stiles had become comfortable around Derek, and Derek took joy in that. “Stiles. Shut up.” Derek spoke through gritted teeth as he stabbed a fork into Stiles steak and put it on his plate.

 

“I’ll shut up as soon as you place that steak in front of me.” Stiles easily countered back.

 

Derek kept the smirk to himself as he grabbed his own plate and took it to the couch in the other room, leaving Stiles to get his himself.

 

“You treat your guests so well _Der_ , no wonder this place is always full of people.” Stiles spoke, sarcasm heavy in his voice but Derek could sense the big grin on Stiles’ face. Stiles always seemed to be smiling, and it was becoming contagious. “Ooh, curly fries.” Derek could hear Stiles amazement in his tone before Stiles walked into the living room and sat down beside Derek.

 

Stiles’ was finally silent as they ate; the only noises Derek could hear come from the teenager were grumbled compliments on the food and his over dramatic chewing. Stiles ate like a pig, and he didn’t seem to care about Derek’s little grimace when their eyes met; instead Stiles just grinned and went back to demolishing the steak on his plate. All the curly fries were gone.

 

After they ate Derek washed up whilst Stiles’ dried and gave Derek a detailed description of what he witnessed when he barged into Scott’s room. “I just walked in because Allison and Scott were meant to be broken up, but obviously they got back together since I talked to Scott last, which was like three hours before I walked in. You should have seen them _Der_ , Scott was like a dog in heat, it was horrifying to witness.” Derek rolled his eyes at the dog joke, but smiled nonetheless which Stiles noticed because his eyes widened slightly and Derek couldn’t miss the skip in Stiles’ heartbeat. “Damn Derek, you should smile more often, your whole face like lights up. It’s a really nice sight.” Stiles admitted which caused Stiles’ heart to beat off pattern again.

 

The rest of the night was spent watching television; Stiles as usual had a running commentary for everything Derek put on and even though Derek rolled his eyes at most of what was said, and commented back at some of Stiles ridiculous ideas, he enjoyed how Stiles seemed to have no filter; all his thoughts were voiced aloud in a continuous stream and Derek wondered how the hell Stiles’ could speak so much without even taking at least one deep breath.

 

Eleven o’clock came too quickly, not that Derek would voice that thought, and he was walking Stiles out to his jeep. “I know we don’t normally extend our social interactions past Friday’s but I have to babysit my little niece tomorrow and my dad’s at work, which he totally did on purpose because Emma is a little handful, and I really don’t want to be spending my Saturday with a little pest so do you want to come round?” Stiles asked as Derek stood there with an eyebrow quirked.

 

“How do you manage to do that?” Derek asked, not bothering to go in more depth.

 

“Seriously dude, you really need to expand that question because I have no clue on what the hell you’re asking me? Honestly _Der_ , I really want to sit you down and teach you how to communicate properly with other people because-”

 

“That.” Derek interrupted. “You speak so much and hardly ever have to stop to breathe.” Derek admitted.

 

“Ah, well, if you communicated more with people, you would be able to do what I do.” Stiles teased; a spark in his eyes that Derek enjoyed to see. That spark only ever seemed to come out when Derek was smiling. It was like Stiles happiness was due to the fact that Derek showed that he enjoyed Stiles’ company and witty retorts. Derek realised he needed to smile more often, he enjoyed that look on Stiles. “Anyway, you still haven’t answered my question.” Stiles pointed out. “If you have something to do or you don’t want to come over than you can just say no.”

 

“I have no problem in telling people no Stiles,” Derek pointed out before adding. “But sure, I’ll come over.”

 

“Great.” Stiles grinned as he finally turned his back on Derek to climb into his jeep. When he was sat comfortable, the seatbelt across him he turned back to Derek. “See you tomorrow; Emma will be at mine for three so I’ll see you then.” Stiles smiled as he turned the key and the jeep spluttered to life and Stiles was gone.

 

***

 

Derek could feel the frustration rolling off Stiles in waves as he walked up the driveway. It was five o’clock, and Derek would have been at Stiles sooner but the pack came around to see Derek and that was an opportunity he couldn’t pass up.

 

Derek tuned into the Stillinski household as soon as he could hear Stiles heartbeat relax. That’s when Derek heard Emma’s voice for the first time. “What’s a soul mate?” She asked as she shuffled about on the sofa.

 

It was unusual to not hear Stiles reply straight away, that kid always had something to say but Derek could feel the concentration seeping through Stiles and then he spoke, slow and sure. “It's uh... Well, it's like a best friend, but more. It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else,” and Derek knew Stiles was smiling right now. “It's someone who makes you a better person. Actually, they don't make you a better person; you do that yourself because they inspire you. A soul mate is someone who you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens, you'll always love them. Nothing can ever change that.”         

 

Derek wasn’t surprised to hear Stiles answer in such a great detail. That was all Stiles, and that’s when Derek realised that what Stiles had explained, was how he felt toward the seventeen year old. Stiles knows who Derek is, and understands why he is that way, yet even though Stiles knows Derek as a broody dude, who speaks with his eyebrows – Stiles explanation of Derek – Derek seemed to be changing, he knew he was able to come out of his shell more when he’s around Stiles, because he trusts him. Derek trusts Stiles, and that was dangerous, that was dangerous for Derek because the last time Derek felt like this toward somebody, they had killed his family and ripped his life apart.

 

However, Derek knew Stiles wouldn’t do that, and that scared Derek even more, because even his wolf felt the pull toward Stiles, and that never happened with Kate.

 

“Do you have a soul mate?” Derek heard the little girl ask, which brought Derek from his thoughts.

 

“I might do.” Was Stiles reply and Derek knew Stiles would have the abashed smile on his face. That was when Derek thought of Lydia, the girl who Stiles loved. The. **Girl**.

 

“Will I be able to meet your soul mate?” Emma asked and Derek smiled, this little girl loved to ask questions.

 

That was when he heard someone shift in the house and a sigh escape Stiles lips. “Maybe,” Stiles told her before he heard Stiles add in a mumble, “If he ever shows up.” Derek knew Emma wouldn’t have been able to hear that, but Derek did, and that made his heart speed up. Did he hear correctly? Was Stiles confessing that Derek was his soul mate? That Stiles thought of Derek that way? “Anyway, let’s find something to eat.” He heard Stiles say.

 

“You’re not going to cook are you?” Emma asked a whine to her voice which made Derek smile for the second time today. Stiles was a terrible cook.

 

That’s when Derek decided to get his feet moving and make his way to the front door. He rang the bell and waited as he heard a skitter of steps coming toward the door before it swung open and Derek could see a seven year old standing at the door and Stiles a few steps behind her. “Look who finally shows up.” Stiles teased as his smile brightened at the sight of Derek. “How does it feel to actually use a door?”

 

Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles before looking down at the girl who was eyeing Derek closely. “You must be Derek, I’m Emma.” The girl finally spoke curtly, holding her hand out for Derek.

 

Derek couldn’t help but grin, she reminded Derek so much of Laura in that moment. “Hello Emma.” Derek replied as he shook her hand gently.

 

***

 

By the time Stiles auntie had picked up Emma it was getting on for nine and Derek was exhausted. The girl was a constant ball of energy and never stopped moving – which must run in the Stillinski family because Stiles hardly ever stopped moving either. Derek was forced into playing hide and seek, and Emma seemed to enjoy playing the game for two whole hours before Derek ended up leaving to get them all food. Stiles cursed silently as Derek managed to find a way out, even though it was for only half an hour.

 

“I should get going then.” Derek spoke as he lifted himself up from the sofa.

 

Derek turned to Stiles just as Stiles started speaking. “Stay? My dad isn't going to be home for another two hours and I could really use a reason to not start on the homework piling up in my room.” Stiles admitted.

 

“You should really do your homework.” Was Derek’s reply.

 

“Well you’re no fun.” Stiles pouted as he slumped back further into the sofa. Derek chuckled slightly at Stiles’ pout before snapping his mouth shut when he saw Stiles look at him with a raised eyebrow. “Was that? Did you actually just laugh?” Stiles asked, as if it was some kind of big reveal. “I just made Derek Hale laugh. I honestly think I should be winning a Nobel Prize right now-” Stiles babbled, his train of thought taking off. “- because in the two years I’ve known you, you haven’t laughed once. I mean, wow dude, you have one adorable laugh. It makes you look like a little pup, can I?” Stiles trailed off, he was now standing, a grin on his lips as he scratched behind Derek’s ear.

 

Derek shuddered at that and stepped back. “Stiles.” Derek gritted out. It wasn’t that Derek was angry, it was just a soft spot for Derek and Derek didn’t like that he liked Stiles hands on him.

 

Stiles grin never faltered once, when normally he would have cringed at the tone Derek was using. Stiles just knew that Derek used that voice to keep people at a distance if they ever got too close for comfort, whether it was with personal space or a subject Derek didn’t like to talk about. “Okay, I’ll drop it.” Stiles told him as he held his hands up in surrender. “Let’s just watch TV?”

 

“What about your homework?” Derek asked.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes at that. “I have plenty of time to do that. Just sit down and watch TV.” Stiles told him as he dropped back into the sofa. Derek obeyed and sat beside Stiles as Stiles turned the television on and found that Iron Man was on. Derek sat back and watched as Stiles launched into his running commentary on the film. Derek agreed and even debated with Stiles whilst watching and it was a completely comfortable atmosphere. By the end of the film Stiles was yawning and it was coming up to eleven o’clock.

 

“You’re tired.” Derek stated when Stiles yawned for the third time. “You should go to bed.”

 

“Mmm,” Stiles mumbled and when Derek turned to him he could see that Stiles eyes had fogged up with tiredness. “I’m just going to sleep on the couch.” He yawned. Derek stood up and lifted Stiles easily into his arms. “Wow, you’re carrying me to bed?” Stiles smiled as Derek headed toward the stairs.

 

“That couch isn’t suitable for sleeping on. You’ll thank me in the morning.” Derek told him, feeling Stiles relax into Derek’s chest.

 

“Dude, your heart is going crazy.” Stiles mumbled as he placed his hand over Derek’s heart. That then made Derek’s heart speed up and Derek was mentally chastising himself, but Stiles was warm and his head was resting on Derek’s chest. Derek didn’t want to let go.

 

Derek pushed open Stiles door with his shoulder before he walked over to the bed, he slowly lowered Stiles onto the bed and he immediately curled onto his side. Stiles eyes slowly shut as he relaxed and Derek was surprised to see Stiles still for a change.

 

It was amazing at how Stiles face relaxed, the worry lines easing from his forehead, the laughter lines smoothing out and Derek realised how much Stiles has grown in the two years that he knows him. He was growing into himself now and the supernatural have seemed to tone Stiles, his biceps slightly bulging from his shirt, his body seemed to have bulked up without Derek even noticing. It looked good on Stiles.

 

“You’re doing it again.” Stiles mumbled, bringing Derek from his thoughts. Stiles eyes were closed, but a small smile was creeping onto his face and it was crazy how Stiles seemed to notice the slight questioning raise of Derek’s eyebrow because he spoke as soon as Derek did it. “Going all creepy stalker,” Stiles added as his eyes slowly opened and he seemed to have woken up a bit.

 

“I’m going to go.” Derek told Stiles as he made his way to the window.

 

“And you’re also going back to stalking out the window, and here I thought we were making progress.” Stiles teased, a grin appearing on his face as Derek turned back to scowl at him. “Anyway _Der_ , you only seem to linger when you have something on your mind. Fancy sharing?” Stiles asked as he sat up on his bed, yawning.

 

“You’re tired.” Was Derek’s reply which made Stiles roll his eyes, which in turn Stiles got an even deeper scowl from Derek.

 

“Well as soon as you tell me what’s on your mind the sooner I’ll fall to sleep. Some come on big guy,” Stiles patted the empty space next to him. “Get talking.”

 

As much as Derek wanted to escape, he wanted to know what Stiles felt towards him. It had confused Derek all day. It even made him realise all the subtle touches Stiles would give him, a hand on the shoulder or a hand brushing against his own. Derek didn’t want to know, yet he needed too so he reluctantly sat down on the bed.

 

Stiles turned his body to Derek, giving him his full attention. He sat and waited patiently for Derek to find the right words. “I heard you say something to Emma earlier, when I arrived.” Derek started off. Stiles nodded, telling Derek he was listening, “About soul mates.”

 

At that Stiles whined and dropped his head into his hands. “Aww man, you heard me be all soppy and romantic and shit.” Stiles mumbled.

 

“You said something else as well.” Derek said whilst Stiles wasn’t looking at him. “Something about, showing Emma your soul mate, if he ever shows up,” Derek admitted.

 

Stiles head snapped up, brown eyes on green as Stiles seemed to rewind the day in his head until he got to that precise moment in time. Derek knew when Stiles reached the right moment because his eyes widened and his heart beat sped up. “Oh my god, you heard me?” Stiles blanched. “Holy crap, you weren’t supposed to hear that. I wanted to tell you differently, when you were ready to hear it. It’s so like me to accidently blurt out my feelings for you, and it’s totally like you to be all stalker-ish and eavesdrop–” Stiles rambled, his heart picking up on speed and Derek could feel Stiles panic.

 

A panic attack; Derek knew what Stiles incessant rambling was building up to because Stiles has had a panic attack before, however then Scott was there to calm him down. This time Derek was alone with Stiles and had no idea how to stop it before it reached breaking point.

 

“–  I’ve completely ruined our –  whatever this is – holy crap. I’m never going to see you again after this be–” Derek did the only thing he could think of and pulled Stiles sideways onto his lap. His arms encircled Stiles chest and Stiles immediately buried his face into the crook of Derek’s neck as he inhaled deeply.

 

Derek didn’t speak; he just held Stiles and listened for Stiles heartbeat to slow down. After a few minutes Stiles was managing to breathe somewhat normal and his heartbeat wasn’t so crazy. That was when Derek finally spoke. “I like you too.” He mumbled as Stiles looked up at him.

 

“Really?” Stiles asked, a small smile tugging onto his lips.

 

“Yeah, you’re the first person since Laura who seems to understand me and not care that I’m miserable most of the time.” Derek told him, his voice strained because it’s not like him to easily open up to anyone.

 

“You’re not miserable most of the time. You just like to keep a wall up, and I totally understand why you do that.” Stiles admitted. “It’s just nice to know that I can sometimes break it and get you to smile, or laugh because you honestly brighten up the whole room when you do that. It’s nice to watch you open up to me, if only for a fraction of a second before you close–”

 

Derek couldn’t help it; he leaned forward and cut off Stiles’ words with a simple kiss. Stiles lips were soft and pouty which made it easier for Derek to suck Stiles’ bottom lip into his own lips and suck, causing a long moan to come from Stiles which seemed to send all Derek’s heat down into his crotch. When Derek let Stiles lip go he immediately pressed his lips back to Stiles, and Stiles seemed to be more eager now, his lips pressing hard and heated against Derek’s. When Derek felt Stiles fingers on the bare skin of his hips Derek was the one to reply in a soft moan.

 

“Fuck _Der_ ,” Stiles breathed against Derek’s lips as his hands roamed Derek’s chest and stomach, his finger sliding down his happy trail before landing on the waistband of Derek’s jeans. “I really want these to come off.” Stiles admitted just as Derek heard the police cruiser turn onto the road. “What?” Stiles asked as he noticed Derek’s concentration.

 

“Your dad,” was Derek’s only reply as Stiles groaned in frustration.

 

“My dad has the worst timing ever.” Stiles sighed as he hesitantly moved off Derek’s lap.

 

Derek took that opportunity to catch Stiles off guard as he held onto Stiles and moved them both until Stiles was pinned under Derek. “I have about thirty seconds, so keep still.” Derek growled, eyes flashing red which only made the smell of Stiles’ arousal more pungent.

 

“Oh god, that shouldn’t be turning me on like this– _oh fuck_.” Stiles gasped as Derek lips found their way onto Stiles collarbone as he sucked and licked at the skin, marking Stiles and scenting him by laying his body flush over Stiles, grinding against him. “Fuck Derek, you’re going to make me come in my jeans.” He breathed.

                                                              

When Derek was content with the slowly reddening mark on Stiles skin did he stop to press a chaste kiss to Stiles lips before pushing off Stiles completely. He was leaning out the window before he decided to turn around with a smug look on his face. “Goodnight Stiles.” He said before lunging out the window.

 

“Goodnight asshole and I expect more of this tomorrow.” Stiles called out, Derek heard it as if Stiles were still under him. To reply, Derek let out a howl as he disappeared into the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a fic based off the long quote that is in the summary. The quote was from an episode of Dawson's Creek and I immediately thought of Stiles and Derek xD. Comments and kudos are appreciated :).


End file.
